clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of glitches/2
Archived! Old page at Talk:Glitches/1. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 20:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) A puffle dissapearing...and reappearing. YOU MUST HAVE AT LEAST 1 REGULAR PUFFLE AND FLARE. 1.Pick any regular puffle and walk it. 2.Don't remove the regular puffle, just call Flare. 3.When you look in your igloo while your walking Flare, you won't see the regular puffle in your igloo. 4.To get you regular puffle back just remove Flare. 5.Enjoy amusing friends! It happend to me also, but i didn't use Flare. I was walking my blue puffle, later i took the blue puffle off, walked red puffle, again did same but somehow red puffle dissapeared. I walked blue puffle, it came back, i took off blue puffle, it dissapearred, and later i did same and it stayed forever. - Penstubal 22:14 3 April 2012 Huh? Hey, its supposed that is a "Community Page" but is blocked! =S Not Community page anymore... sorry i made thinineweird below --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 15:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 Vandalism protection. Suggest all to talk page. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Unprotected Dont re-protect it is IS a community page. Or just remove the thing if you're going to re-protect it.--Ced1214 Talk 16:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Talking With The Newspaper 1.Click the newspaper. 2.Click "We Need You" in the top left corner. 3.Click Questions. 4.Type in something random, DON'T SEND IT IN!!! 5.Click out of the questions box. 6.Go to the main page of the newspaper. 7.Press Tab. 8.Type in what you want to say and press enter. Enjoy! ---- Fire Ninja glitch If you put on all the fire ninja clothed then dance, your body will do the action of throwing a snowball but wont throw anything and your head will float in the air. This glitch has been fixed however. ---- What! ---- I was playing card jutsu fire a while ago when the a new glitch came...the other person named iceefreeze33 was using both of us! He (or she) might have been using Storm...(see Penguin Storm to see reason why i think he could have been using Storm). Nicky 23:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Wiiplayer99 I doubt that this person was using penguin storm, as there is nothing in any of the menus on penguin storm that say anything about this. If the person was cheating they were probably more likely using wpe pro, although this still seems unlikely, you say they were controlling both their character and your character?! Or were there 3 players and he was controlling both his and the other character? if the latter, how do you know they were controlling the other player? Couldn't they just have logged in twice?(on 2 different computers, or I guess using a trainer to close the error message, but it could have been 2 different computers) .... 00:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sled Racing Glitch A glitch about sled racing, here it is: *Go to the Ski Hill. *Click on Ridge Run. *While you are walking, open Penguin Mail. *Wait a while, Then close Penguin Mail *Now walk somewhere, and then join Ridge Run. *Wait until the race starts. *If it was done right, two penguins should have clones that will replace the other penguins, and you will play as one of the clones. *The race will end and you will receive 20 coins before you get to the finish. 09:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) This glitch works, but not by doing what you said. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 09:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, it works when I do it this way, sorry. But it still works! Falcoz 20:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) (sorry I forgot to log in when I posted the glitch) Oh, well I tried it again, but it didn't work. I may have forgotten something about how I did it.Falcoz 20:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I get it now!!! There have to be threee penguins already at Ridge Run, so the race will start as soon as you join. I am going to go try that.Falcoz 20:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I guess I just forgot how I did it, but it worked the first time. (By the way, one of the penguins who was cloned had a pink racing sled,and was brown, and the other one was black and did not have any items.. Maybe it works If you do it that way.) Falcoz 20:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I also did this once (in March) and forgot how to do it. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 00:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I have a video about it. You have to join Bunny Hill/Express/Penguin Run, then open Penguin Mail, go to Ridge Run, but don't join Ridge Run before someone else joined Bunny Hill. Sometime during the race, if 4 people are in the Ridge Run, you'll switch to it. But since you're in Bunny Hill/Express/Penguin Run and not Ridge Run, you will become an other penguin. Sorry if you didn't understand, but it is hard to explain. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 18:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Easy Walking on Pathways I have another glitch, and I am 100% POSITIVE that it will work: 1. Go to any room in Club Penguin, except the Iceberg. 2. Click on an entrance to a different room. 3. While your penguin is walking there, open Penguin Mail. 4. Wait for however long you think it will take for your penguin to get there, and then close Penguin Mail. 5. You are walking on the pathway or door. Many penguins do this to try to be popular. I double-checked the glitch list, and I didn't see this glitch.Falcoz 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Mission Giltch A glitch done in Mission 5 "Secret of the Fur" to cut the time needed to complete the mission.Here is how to do the glitch: 1.Right after you start the mission,do not talk to G.Instead,do the steps necessary to obtain fuel,Hot Sauce and Hot Chocolate(e.g. taking the AC 1000,talking to the penguin in the Pizza parlour). 2.After you obtain all 3 items,mix all of them together into the goggles behind G. Something odd should happen.You can go in and out of the Gadget Room. G will still be trying to fix the Furensic Analyzer. 11:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Puffle roundup i was playing puffle round up (and this still happens!)and i went past 500 coins and i was kicked off the server and didnt get any coins!:( i need help! anyone who knows what this is please let me know!im very thankful! They think you were cheating because of how many coins you earned :( Edit Puffle How to edit igloo with a puffle in it: 1.go to your igloo. 2.clik edit igloo or clik puffle first then edit igloo. 3.A puffle might appear!! Happened twice to me!!! 08:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Pokepiplup New Load.swf The play.clubpenguin.com/load.swf does NOT work anymore. If you want to go to the new load.swf it is at http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/client/load.swf playing on a second penguin with the first loged off lol when i went on my sisters account it said my real account was still on when i logged off on my first one i was on my sisters one too get a flag for her -.- Giant Coat 1: Play Club Penguin Haunter 2: Login and pick a server 3: Click "Become Billybob 4: Open Billybob's player card then close it 5: You will now have a giant coat on a penguin!!! 2 same user login To login to the SAME USER you have to: on cp homepage click play now(on 2 different computers),login as same person then tada! 2 penguins are the same! 08:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Pokepiplup :That will disconnect you on the first computer. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : No Staffan it wont.I did it on my brothers account(Firemario)and it worked. 16:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a secret disconnection. If you go to another room, it will load forever. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 16:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It didnt happen 2 me.I went to Firemarios igloo and it didnt take forever :::Well, then you got disconnected on the other computer... --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) NOT! 16:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) He is so correct 12:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Brobee1 :No. When I help getting coins on my cousin's penguin (while she is online), she gets disconnected. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 18:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Snowballs In The Air If you go to the iceberg and throw a snowball in the air it will stay there and not fall down! OMG ITS SO COOL Dancing on a tube Go to the Ski hill and play any sled race.When it is still loading dance and you will be dancing on a tube!This glitch still works! Play on anouther race. Go to any sled race.Click yes and walk to anouther race.Click yes and when the other race is done loading then you will be on the race you walked to!It still works! Inviable Penguin Hold down the plus key and go to anouther room.You will see invisable penguins and it still works! Double Log In #Go to Clubpenguin.com #Click Play Now #Open another tab and do the same thing #When you have two of them right click on one of the tabs and click refresh all #Keep on doing that until it doesnt say the multiple connections window Wearing items you didn't put on. -Go to a slow room like backstage. -Make sure it is crowded. -Make sure you can see your self if not,then the glitch won't work. -Go to a crowd. -Click on ramdom people then click on you. -You should be wearing items you didn't put on or that you don't have! Put on this glitch! It happened to me, I was wearing the Shamrock Wig, and I didn't even have it (now I have every item in the May, June and July catalog) Entering an igloo that isn't on the map or belongs to a buddy -Click on the chat history. -If a buddy says something that is shown on the chat history, then they leave the room, click on what they said. -Their player card will show arrows circling around and the little icons at the bottom of the card. -After a random person says something and leaves the room, click on what they said. -Their player card will look like your buddy's card, even the icons, and the icon that allowes you to enter your buddy's igloo will be on the random person's card. -Click the icon that lets you in their igloo. -You will be in the random person's igloo. -I don't know if this glitch has been fixed or not. Talk to G In mission 3, if you press enter, G will say something and you have to be in this coversation.Frank34.5(talk!|blog| ) 18:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) invisible penguin (possibly some other guy hacking) I have noticed that somtimes a speech bubble with no penguin or penguin name will come up and always say somthing followed by time freeze and connection loss. This is very wierd... probably a hack. weird server gltche I was going on to a server and it had only one line. I clicked and it said that the server was full. The next second I didn't press anything and I was logged in. Around the entire server there were only two penguins!!(including me) Next a penguin came in and I was kicked out of the server by Club Penguin for no reason! please tell me if you know any thing about What happened.. thanks! Maybe someone cleared the room with cp storm? -bababobo3 Hello bababobo3, I'm editing because I will answer you.It happens to me too and I think I know the asnwer.When someone used cp storm and entered a full server system thinks that user of cp storm,didn't hacked to enter the server,he entered normally so it shows like that Clone Glitch -Play the four people sled game. -You shall see two or three stars up in the corner! A Lighter Screen Glitch *Go to a catolog or something like one. *While its loading quickly "x" out of it. *Wait a little bit and it should appear again. *Click the "x" and the screen around it will go to the normal lightness! This glitch still works 5/16/10. EPF Tube Transport glitch You have to be an EPF agent to do this (obviously). You can only do this in the Command Room, NOT the VR Room. In the Command room, go in the Tube transport. Then, before you get transported to the VR Room, hide behind the side of the tube (you can still walk around the tube in the Command Room). The tube will appear to transport you, but you will still be in the Command Room, and you can walk around the room normally, but you can't enter the tube through the front, but you can enter through the side. You have to leave the room and come back in again to be able to open the tube again. If you walk out of the tube completely before it transports you, you will still end up in the VR Room. You can do this as many times as you want. spy goggles glitch it may work. 1. Wear the miners helmet and the spy goggles. 2.now open your player card 3.quickly click the spy goggles and close the player card 4.now dance you will see your spy goggles on your player and when you dance the goggles will float by akiratoriyama Disappearing(sort of )coat! y penguin,when waddling,my coat is scary.While I walk,it keeps appearing and disappearing! !TEXT3: Glitch or Not Glitch? When I was playing CP I pressed Q and said that. I didn't mean to either. IT'S NOT STORMED! --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 00:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission 10 glitch On mission 10 (waddle squad), before u talk to G, if u go to the night club, there is no golden puffle, and then when u go after u talk to him, its there. Weird. Mission 11 glitch On mission 11 (veggie villain) if u go to the gift shop before u talk to G, rookie isnt there, even though he is on the gift shop surveillance footage, but he appears there after u talk to G. Again, weird. NEW GLITCH Hey I found a new glitch. Its calld talking with map up! 1: put up map 2:press enter on your keyboard 3:type anything you want 4:press enter now u know how to talk with the map up! THIS IS WEIRD! when I was playing cp normally, It shot to google and searched somthing random like 17263535357asesdw in google.When I got back to playing the screen said EMMO EMMO EMMO! and started doing all this stuff I didn't do like asking fifty random people to be my buddies and then ignoring them! If anybody can explain what this is it would be great! Thanx again! In order to answer this first i need to know, do you have a cat? because if you do your cat could have stepped on some sort of random trigger programed in to your computer last time you got up. That's why I always minimize most of my word documents before I get up. Or you have a virus on your computer my computer used to have a virus (before we got it fixed) and it opened up random sites it eventually started to really freak me out... So it's pretty much either crazy cat coincidence or virus. Cards being inverted?? I was playing Card-Jitsu Fire one dat,then my card power was 10,after that my Power card and one of 3 was INVERTED AND I LOST THE GAME!! somthing to chew over. (food for thought) 1. play pizzatron 2.go to level 5 and make a 9x fish and 3x jellyfish pizza (even if the thingy says to make otherwise)3.staight after that lose on purpouse 4.you now have 800 coins (not added or reduced... just becomes 800)5. you are carrying a fish/jellyfish pizza 6. when you sled race all the other people are also fish pizzas! I don't know if it will work for everyone else. It only happened once. Guitar and T-Shirt glitch There's a new glitch that happens with the new Music Jam feature of playing a guitar. Whenever you start playing, the shirt goes off you and it goes back on. You'll see. --Harry Potter books rule! 07:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) the fixed it Walk Around While Playing a Game Play Sled Racing, Mancala, Find Four, or Treasure Hunt. Then click on the Mail Button and close it. You will be able to walk around while you play the game! But in Sled Racing you cant walk around when the game starts, you can only walk around when you're waiting for other players. When the game ends your penguin will automatically walk back to the game. Old glitch i think I know an old glitch how to stay on the exit of a room (not inside rooms like the pet shop)walk to the exit of the room,click on the mail button,wait for a 10 seconds and,exit mail and you wil be at the exit of a room p.s dont walk anywhere else at the exit Undefined Buddies I was in the Dojo and I had recently added a bunch of buddies. Three were online at the time. I checked my buddy list and one was normal, but the other two's names were undefined! If I click on undefined, the player cards never load. -Leetdoom Double room ---- need windows 7 or 8 to zoom go into the bottem right conner of any room zoom into 200 walk around and go into a new room you'll have two screens I Can't Believe No One Posted This Walk to a path that leads to another room, then quickly press mail in the path. Switching Sled Racers Go to a sled race, then while you're waiting, press Penguin Mail and exit. Try to join another sled race, you can't. When enough people get on the sled race you're waiting for, the players will switch to two people. I tried this on Ridge Run. No shoot 1. Go to EPF headquarters VR room 2. Walk to the other side of the room 3. Go to the entrance 4. When you are in the entrance, and it hasn't done the sound hold down +. It still works! It also works in the headquarters. Googaa41795 How to Walk on Sea (It really works!!) 1.Go to the Iceberg. 2.Then click on Aqua Grabber ship. 3.When you are on the ship you will see a question,say no. 4.Then click DOWN the ship to the water but NOT TO THE LEFT!!!(You won't walk on all of the sea) Enjoy! new glitch saraapril found a cool glitch. first walk a puffle then walk flare. i tried it and it works! the puffle u were walking vanishes but it will reappear when u remove flare. OLD BLUE GLITCH 1.be brown 2.Put On a hoddie 3. dance _ 4.you should be OLD BLUE LOL :) xD :) 2nd old blue glitch 1. grab any puffle 3. remove puffle 4. now your old blue! extra: you can keep your clothes on if you want Walk on an arcade 1.go to an acrade in the nightclub 2.when it says 'do you want to play' click no 3. press above the machine. click no again. you should be standing on the arcade!!! GREEN HOODIE COLOR GLITCH 1.put on a lime green hoodie 2.dance 3.You should be old blue!!!! MIGHT NOT BE A GLITCH Today is Thursday right? New newspapers appear during Thursday..... Right? In October 28, 2010 (Thursday) there is no new newspaper. It says on the clock tower that it is still Wednesday and it said it is still afternoon! [[User:Selena 82822|'Selena 82822'Special Delivery from YOU! ]] 23:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Fighting for the EPF NOTE: YOU HAVE TO BE AN ELITE PENGUIN FORCE AGENT TO PERFOM THIS GLITCH! Step 1. Open up your Spy Phone, but don't close it. Step 2. Start playing Card-Jitsu. Step 3. Your Spy Phone should be shown in-game and you can actually do stuff with the buttons. Once I called Flare in the match. How'd this happen? I started playing Cart Surfer, I ended up frozen in the EPF Command Room, forcing me to log off. Breakdance with clothes i was in the town and a brown penguin was breakdancing with the boombox. They shouldn't have been breakdancing because they had clothes on! You have to take all your clothes off to do the breakdance feature. But their clothes were floating in the air. I clicked on the player card and it didn't show the clothes. Then she stopped dancing and the clothes were on her body. Is this a glitch or a hack? 04:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fly of my little beanie Glitch with the Blue Propellor Cap. Easy as peasy! 1. Wear a propeller cap (can wear with other clothes too) 2. Wave 3. Your beanie should move an inch right to your head. Puffle Doesn't Eat!! This happened to me today!!(6/12/12) I was playing CP normally when it said that my white puffle Snowflake was hungry, so I went to my igloo and fed him. Guess what!! She did NOT eat the food. It was probrobly a glitch because I tried to feed my other puffles and they didn't eat it either. When I mean they didn't eat the food, I mean that when I gave them food, the food bar did not go up. If this doesn't get fixed soon my puffles are gonna run away because of a glitch. :( Invisible Penguin Glitch Invisible Penguin Glitch 1.Take off all of your clothes 2.Put on Cloud Wave Bracers 3.Wave. Your penguin will turn invisible, with the exeption of the ring around your penguin and your name. Other penguins CAN see this glitch. NO PUTTING CLOTHES ON GLITCH OMG! I just found this glitch today! 1. Wear any dance item. 2. Hold d. 3. Try to put on an item. (KEEP HOLDING D!) 4. Your item will not come on your penguin and you will not stop doing the action! Can be known as starting the action frozen. (NOTE: ONLY YOU CAN SEE THIS GLITCH!) Mailing the mascots If you have a mascot on you friends list (eg rookie/gary(as i do)) when you click on their player card you cant send them mail right?? If you want to mail them all you have to do is:1)open your mail 2)click new message(in the top left corner) 3)scroll until you've found the mascot u want to mail 4)click on them 5)choose a card 6)if their mail box is not full(e.g when they've just logged off) you will be able to send them mail!!!!! P.S their mailboxes are usually full :( Response: I sent mail to Aunt Arctic. She got it cuz it said "Successfully Sent", and it wasn't full. :D Cool Coin Glitch So I was playing Puffle Rescue, the pink puffle levels. I got up to 4406 in the score, quit the game, and then I had 4406 coins! That happened yesterday 3/2/13, I played the game again today cuz i needed coins, but I only got the first 3 digits of my score as my reward. So I figured it was a glitch. AHHHH MY STUFF IS ALL GONE! Okay so here's how it all started. I was making an animal shelter in my igloo so I bought more puffle beds and houses. I was gonna put them in my igloo when it said they I didn't have ANYTHING in my inventory except the puffle beds and houses. There goes all my rare stuff down the drain :/ Start game in any room I Found a glitch that lets you start the game in any room Example Link : http://play.clubpenguin.com/?rm=213#/login/ Then change the ?rm=213 to another room id like this http://play.clubpenguin.com/?rm=852#/login/ ADOPT A PUFFLE WITH NO NAME 1.Go to pet shop 2.Adopt a puffle 3.When it says name your pufle press the spacebar key 4.The glitch will adopt a puffle with no name!